Don't call me a girl
by stormseeker123
Summary: Nobody calls Matoro a girl and gets away with it. ::EDIT:: There are a lot more words than 95. I still don't know what's causing the counter to be this way. Will fix when I can.


I own nothing in this fic! And this is a collaboration between myself and the most wonderful authoress. Mazula! Go give her some love!

-

Shuffling through the fallen leaves, Matoro rushed to be at Nuju's side. The two were headed to the Turaga's annual meeting, and as always, Matoro always looked forward to it. Soon the white duo reached a long mossy stairway, headed straight to the Kini-Nui. Nuju took Matoro's arm and they proceeded to climb the long, treacherous path. When they reached the top, the two headed right for the meeting hall.

When they got to the others, Nuju took a spot at the head of the table, signaling that he was to start the meeting this year. Matoro took a seat to the right of his mentor, poised to translate everything he said. After an hour, Nuju finished everything he needed to say. He sat back down to give Vakama the chance to speak. After all the other Turaga had the chance to speak, it was finally Matau's turn. Nuju's eye twitched at this fact. It was well known that Nuju hated chute-speak with a passion, due to the fact that it defied all conventions of perfect grammar.

This fact did nothing to help Nuju's perfect grammar OCD. After yammering on for three hours about nothing important, all the Turaga left with pounding migraines. Nuju nudged Matoro awake, motioning for him to catch Matau before he left. "Matau, wait! Nuju needs to speak with you!" Matoro called after the quickly retreating green back.  
"Oh! If it isn't little Matoro! Did you come to give old Matau a little kiss this time?"  
Matau taunted. Nuju stood there, slack-jawed at Matau's audacity to hit on his Matoran. Nuju hit Matau upside the head with his staff, earning a groan. Matoro stood there, before hurrying to translate Nuju's angry clicks, beeps, and whistles.

"Will you please stop goofing off like the idiot you obviously are? Really, I thought you to be at least a little responsible, but now I see that I was proven wrong. I just wanted to come and tell you to stop using chute-speak because it gives more than a few people migraines just trying to figure out what you're trying to say. It is the mark of unintelligence to use chute speak and by the looks of it, all of your people are unintelligent. Furthermore, you need to stop playing around and grow up. You are a Turaga, not a child and you are letting your village down by not acting in a mature and responsible manner. You're almost never a help, but more of a hindrance, something that we will not tolerate anymore."

Matau stood there and gaped, mouth opening and closing; looking very much like a Ruki fish. "Well, excuse me, you hypocrite, but at least I don't need a translator-interpreter! Really, why do you speak-say the way that you do? No wonder-surprise no one wants to be around you, you give them a headache-pain by just speaking, perfect-flawless grammar or not! And who are you to judge-fault me for the way I speak-say? It is not the mark-spot of unintelligence-stupidity, and you know it! If it weren't for the Le- Matoran, we wouldn't have half of the things-objects we do now. So take away the Le-Matoran, and you wouldn't have the chutes or any types of transport, including your precious elevator-lifters." Matau shot back.

Matoro could have sworn he could see something crack in Nuju's head. What had been a somewhat civilized argument quickly devolved into a flurry of insults and glares that Matoro was absolutely NOT going to translate. After a few minutes, the argument started to wind down, resulting in a smug Nuju and a steaming Matau. However, Matau couldn't resist getting one last jab in. as Nuju and Matoro turned to leave, they heard a snicker behind them, "At least my assistant-helper doesn't see-look like a girl." Nuju actually heard a snap coming from his assistant.

He looked over to Matoro to see him quietly giggling. Matoro quietly, slowly approach Nuju and held his hand out. Nuju backed away, wondering if Matoro got his daily coffee fix, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't. After assuring that he had in fact had a mocha latte this morning, he realized that Matoro wanted his staff. Giving and icy smirk and a sideways glance at the smug Matau, Nuju gave Matoro his staff. Matoro grabbed it and ran to Matau. Matoro stopped before Matau, regarding him, looking at him this way and that, almost as if he were contemplating a horse before purchase; he raised the staff and proceeded to beat the living snot out of Matau.

The next day, when Nokama called for another meeting, Matau had to be wheeled in, wearing a full-body cast. Everybody gaped at Matau's face, now sporting two black eyes, a broken nose and a split lip. "What happened?" Nokama asked, worried for her brother. "There is much evil-bad behind a pretty-cute face…" Matau managed to gasp, before he promptly passed out. The icy duo made their appearance and attracted the stares of everyone in the room. They all looked at Matoro as he said," Nobody calls me a girl and gets away with it."


End file.
